The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly, to a world timepiece which tells in turn the time, the date, and the area code in turn corresponding to the area code information which was input in advance.
Conventionally, the operability of a conventional world timepiece has been difficult to master, and its whole operation is troublesome to an operator who is not intimately familiary with its operation therefore it can not be obtained easily or quickly.